


The Twilight Veil

by Catfishhamsterlady



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Link / Reader, Link talks!!!, Link x Reader, Zeldaandmidnaaregaythx, slowburn, sympathizing with the bad guy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29598249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catfishhamsterlady/pseuds/Catfishhamsterlady
Summary: COMPLETED- 2018Cross posted from Wattpad!"Where did you come from?" Ilia asked and that's when everything stopped.Where did I come from?I tried to remember, I thought really hard but all I could say was, "I came from a place where no mortal should ever come from if they dare keep their head." Why did I say that?When (Y/n) wakes up having no memory of anything, not even her home, she makes it her mission to know. Before she can even start, (Y/n) gets tangled up in Link's strings of fate and decides to tag along with him in his adventure. With her emerald pendant as the only thing tying her back home, (Y/n) is clueless. Link, on the other hand, is more than eager to help her out. Together they're faced with challenges for the hero and the tag-along who's a pretty great companion, along with an imp who yells at them constantly. Nothing can go wrong.However, there is one person standing in the way of (Y/n) getting home. Her best friend, the Usurper King, Zant. And nothing will get in his way of protecting (Y/n) at all costs, even if he has to place a veil over her eyes to shield her from his doings.(Y/n)- Your name (L/n)- Last name (S/c) -Skin color (E/c)- Eye color (H/c)- Hair color
Relationships: Link (Legend of Zelda) & Reader
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! It’s Sword / Cat! I’m cross posting this from Wattpad because, let’s be real it’s shit now. Enjoy! :)

I should've known. It... it was all clear. Why was I so stupid? As I stand here and sob, Zant holding onto me. He whispers how everything will be alright, how I'll be safe. I should've figured it out, but I was too blind to even notice.

Zant wanted to be amazing, he wanted to be the king of our sad realm. I wanted that with him. Together, we'd ensure that his uncle would choose him. It never happened. Instead, Zant's cousin was chosen and he was furious.

I stood at the castle gates, my robes pulled tightly as I beamed. "(Y/n), what are you doing?" Galiah asked, taking my arm. I smiled at the twili woman happily. "The choosing is today." Galiah smiled. "You're waiting for him then? Do you hope for him to be the next king?" I nodded. "Of course I do. I will be helping him rule if that happens." She chuckled softly and bowed to me. "Well, let us hope." Galiah walked away and the castle gate was opened. Zant stormed out angrily, I had reached out for him. Zant pushed my hand off and turned around. "I have been humiliated by my uncle." He snarled. "He does not know right from wrong. This kingdom will fall to pieces because of her ruling." I frowned softly. "Zant, you know your uncle is only deciding for the best." He turned around and grabbed my wrist tightly. "You're on their side too?" He snapped.

Next thing I knew we were sitting down in the castle and suddenly he looked at me through my black hood and said, "(Y/n) would you be my princess if I became the prince?" I declined, of course, because we now had the rightful princess. Zant stood and glared. "You do not see the full potential of the Twilight, (Y/n)! You are a traitor for siding with her! We need to act upon those who have trapped us here!" He screamed. I stood and frowned. "No, we do not." I said firmly. "Zant, we are best friends." I murmured grabbing his hands in his fit of rage. "I know being king has been your life goal," I murmured cupping his face. "And I'm so sad you didn't get it. You must be able to stand in for the princess if anything were to happen. Even if you aren't king, we can still be happy. We will be together forever." Zant took my pendant in hand, closing his fist around it. "Indeed (Y/n).. indeed." Zant leaned into my hand and opened his opaque eyes. "Wouldn't you like to see the green?" I smiled at him softly. "Some dreams aren't meant to come true."

Zant shook his head and held me close. "Your dream is something I want to come true. It's such an easy task to accomplish. I'll make sure to keep you safe as long as I live, I'll make sure your dreams always come true." Zant murmured and kissed my head. "What do you mean?" I whispered, Zant sighed and hugged me tighter. "(Y/n) I shall protect you with my life. Come." He said simply, almost sadly. I could've sworn I heard sadness, but it could've easily been something else. Zant led me to the edge of the twilight, I happily gazed out into Hyrule watching all the people and the sunset.

Just out of my reach was all of that happiness. What I would give to feel that grass beneath my feet, and to touch wood. I smiled softly and shook my head. It'd be a pity to rise my hopes only to crush them as I aged. The twilight and the light realm were so close they could touch, but the light always banished it away. "Zant, do you see?" I asked looking around. "Although we are trapped we live peacefully until twilight does fall and we are allowed to roam free." I murmured looking out happily, turning to Zant and watching his reaction.

His expression was blank as he stared, thoughts consuming his mind. "Zant, what's wrong?" I asked reaching out to his face, Zant looked down and closed his eyes tightly. "I need to protect you (Y/n)." He said and pulled me through the twilight barrier into Hyrule. There we stood, together at the edge of Orodon. A small area of Hyrule that was not commonly known by Hyrule. At the outer edge no one able to see us.

I was enamored by all of the green that surrounded us. Green everywhere, and the smell was so amazing. I got down on my knees and touched the grass. "Zant, isn't it amazing?" I whispered happily. "(Y/n), we don't have much time." To this, the area seemed to get colder. I pulled my black cloak tighter around me, the air much chillier than it was at home. My cloak hung down my body, making me look bigger than I was. "(Y/n), look at me." I turned to Zant smiling softly, my bright (h/c) hair all in Twili braids cascading down my body. "Yes, Zant?" I asked as he held me close. "Forget me, the Twilight and never come back."

"What?" I whispered my eyes widening. "I shall turn you into a hyrulian, you can blend in and be safe (Y/n)," Zant said quickly, looking around wildly. "I'll make sure you have enough money to buy yourself a house and then you can get a job-"

"What? No, no no." I said grabbing onto him. "No, what are you up to?" I snapped. Zant looked at me shaking his head. "(Y/n) I need the throne, and he needs the Triforce."

"Who? Zant who does?" I asked holding onto him, my heart thundering in my throat. "Zant you can't do this, that's my home!" I said before growling. "Stop! Why go through with such foolishness?!" I said, my voice shaking as I began to punch at him, Zant ducked but I caught his nose. Zant, furious, grabbed my hands and rammed me against the castle wall.

"(Y/n) stop!" He snapped as I began to sob. "Zant no, please... don't do this. You're my best friend, don't be stupid!" I begged thrashing against his hold. "I know you worked hard for that crown but she's the rightful ruler! Your uncle chose her!" I exclaimed. Zant sighed softly and turned me around, hugging me tightly. "(Y/n) I know, I'm so sorry. But it's my destiny, and you must accept that." He murmured into my hair. "If you can't forget about me, I'll make you."

"Wait what?" Zant kissed my head and I felt it, a spell. I shook my head and held onto Zant, begging and pleading. "Zant no! Zant, please! Please! You're my best friend!" He looked down at me mournfully. "I know, and that's why I have to protect you (Y/n).. when I am prince I will visit you again.." He said as I slowly began to lose consciousness, my cloak drifting away from me and turning into hyrulian clothing. My aqua skin turning (s/c), eyes shifting from golden to (e/c), hair dulling down to (h/c). I slumped in Zant's arms when I finally lost consciousness and slowly began forgetting. He carried me to an unknown spring and left me on the edge before leaving.

As Zant crossed the bridge he turned back and frowned, his best friend long forgotten. "I will be the best king you will ever witness (Y/n)." He promised. "I'll make it up to you." Zant continued to walk as (Y/n) lay on the edge of the spring. He laid her down tenderly, pushing her hair out of her face. Zant closed his eyes gently and slowly put on his helmet. "(Y/n), although I have removed your memories I know you will know who I am when I take off my helmet. As long as you're my best friend I know you meddle. Please, please, stay alive (Y/n)."

With those words, Zant left with tears in his eyes willing her to forget.


	2. Twilight Takeover

I awoke to the soft voices whispering over me, a cloth pressed against my face and worried murmurs. "Is she going to be alright?"

"Where did you find her Ilia?" I listened laying still. "Shh, I found her at the spring. I think she'll be just fine, don't worry." A girl said with a huff. I felt a hand on my stomach. A slap was heard. "Hands off of her! She's asleep!" I groaned and opened my eyes, finding children surrounding me. "You're awake! Link! She's awake!" The girl closest to me said smiling, holding a cloth to my head. Another girl stood and laughed. "He went to gather firewood silly." She said. "I'll go get him." The other children stood quickly, other than the girl beside me. "We'll come too!" Said a blonde boy. "Yeah!" The four rushed out of the house as the girl stayed beside me. "It's alright, they're just going to get an adult. I'm Ilia." She murmured.

I blinked softly and groaned slowly sitting up, a wave of nausea hit me. I gagged and leaned over, the bed groaning. "Woah! Hey, are you alright?" Ilia asked grabbing my shoulders. I nodded slowly as she sat me up. "Drink." She urged holding out a cup of water. I took it and slowly sipped the water. Ilia stood and took my hair in hand, braiding it. "If you puke and it gets into your hair it's a mess to wash out." She informed. I nodded softly before pulling the cup away.

"So, what's your name?" Ilia asked in the silence. "(Y/n)." I answered softly before blinking. "How old are you?" Ilia asked smiling. "Seventeen," I said softly, nodding to myself. "Link is seventeen too." She murmured. "And you?" I asked. "I'm sixteen." I nodded slowly and smiled. "Where did you come from?" Ilia asked and that's when everything stopped.

Where did I come from?

I tried to remember, I thought really hard but all I could say was, "I came from a place where no mortal should ever come from if they dare keep their head." I grabbed my throat with wide eyes. That wasn't me, out of all the things I could've said that wasn't what I should've said. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to threaten you," I said softly, Ilia smiled and shook her head. "It's okay, you must have a hard past then." She said smiling at me, in her eyes I could see sorrow. "No," I said. "I don't remember anything," I spoke as the truth rolled off my lips I sat up.

I can't remember. I can't, but I seem to be able to think and function correctly. "Ilia. Where am I?" I asked slowly. She smiled and laughed. "You're in Orodon," Ilia answered as the door opened. "And you'll need to stay here and rest until you're better, okay?" She asked and held up a small pendant of emeralds and onyx. "I found this besides you, maybe it'll trigger a memory." Ilia gave it to me as the four children rushed to me, a young man in tow being dragged along by a small girl.

"See Link! She's awake!" The man, Link, laughed and gently took his hand away to look at me. "I see, Beth." He said and walked over to me, I took account of his outfit and waved at him. "Her name is very interesting, (Y/n), Link." Link looked me over and nodded. "She seems alright, just tired. Your head is bruised that's all, I don't think you have anything to bad to worry about." I nodded slowly as Link held out his hand. "I'm Link." I held out my own hand, for some reason finding the (s/c) an odd shade for me but brushing it off as I shook his hand. "(Y/n), nice to meet you. Uh, thanks for taking me here.. wherever here is." I said quickly as Link smiled. "This is my house, where do you live?" He asked and I blinked. "Uh.." Ilia grabbed Link's arm. "She has amnesia. She doesn't remember anything, or do you (Y/n)?" I shook my head and raked my brain again.

"I had a man who loved me with all his heart, that's all I can remember," I said with a sigh. Link smiled softly. "Your husband?" He asked. "Ew no! My best friend!" I snapped and blinked before smiling. "He.. was my best friend. But I can't remember him, but I know he loved me." I said softly. Link laughed and nodded. "Okay, sounds good." He murmured and looked out his window. "You guys should probably head home, it's late and monsters could come." Beth smiled and nodded. "Okay, Link!" She sang before turning. "Colin! Malo! Talo! Let's go!" She snapped and rushed out. The three followed her grumbling, Ilia giggled. "Well, I guess this is goodnight Link." She said hugging him softly before turning to me. "(Y/n), I'll see you in the morning. Get some rest and I'll show you around." She said smiling. I nodded and yawned. "Thank you, Ilia. I feel so much better now." Ilia smiled warmly and hugged me tightly. "Link will keep you safe for the night." She whispered before pulling away and exiting out the door. After a moment I turned to Link.

"So, where will you sleep?" I asked him. Link scratched his head, looking around. "I guess I can sleep on the chair." He mumbled as I sat up. "No, no," I said and put on the pendant. "It's okay, may I go outside for a bit? I love the twilight." Link smiled and stepped back, letting his arms drop. "Of course, you can do whatever you want. Just make sure someone knows where you are at all times, it's dangerous to go alone." He said softly. I nodded and stood slowly, Link making sure I stood. I wobbled a bit and groaned softly. "That's nausea.." I groaned and Link gingerly walked me over to the door. I smiled and pushed his hand away. "I'm okay now," I said and opened the door, the smell of musty forest and cool night air washing over me. It was new.

I sat down on the edge, Link behind me shutting the door and standing beside it as we looked out together. "I live a bit away from the town by myself, I don't fit in with them." He said softly, frowning. I nodded in understanding, taking in the twilight as the sun dipped below the horizon. "I don't belong here either, but I want to know who I am," I said looking down at the ground below me, spotting a squirrel running past my feet. The wind gently began to blow as Link rested his hand on my shoulder. "If you want (Y/n), I would like to help you find out who you are. I need to leave for castle town to bring a shield to the king in order to prove our loyalty." He said softly. "We can search there." I nodded happily. "Sounds amazing Link, thank you!" I stood and hugged him smiling, happy to have someone to help me with this hell.

As darkness fell and Link led (Y/n) inside the Twilight was spreading throughout Hyrule. Zant was growing ever impatient of his soon to be takeover...

"My lord, when shall I send out the twili?" Zant asked, smiling to himself as he scanned the citizens of the twilight realm now transformed into monsters of pure evil. The Twilight Emissaries, the biggest and strongest turned into creatures that walk on four legs. Zant trailed past them with a snarl. "(Y/n) was once like you all, and if I find out she's been hurt in any way by you I will murder you personally. Understood?" He snapped, the monsters reared back as Zant grabbed at the monsters mane. He pulled them closer and opened up his mouth guard. "Got it?" He hissed angrily, the monster whimpering as Zant tossed him away. "Kill anyone else in my way but (Y/n) stays safe." He called out walking from the Twilight palace, do the middle. An imp sat glaring at Zant bound in chains. "Y-you'll never get away with this Zant, (Y/n) will talk you out of it!" She said panting, Zant chuckled softly.

"(Y/n) isn't here anymore," He said. "She's safe, she won't be hurt through this.." The imp looked up with wide eyes. "You didn't kill her—"

"No! I could never." Zant whispered shakily. "I gave her everything, she is my everything. I made sure she will be safe, if they lay one finger on her I will make them pay!" Zant snarled out, breathing heavily as he slowly calmed himself. The imp growled as Zant lifted her up into the air so the two were face to face. "She doesn't remember a thing, you'll never find her." He murmured. "And I'll make sure you never come back here again." The imp thrashed, kicking about. "I'll come back and take back my home!" She declared. "I'll make you pay Zant!" A portal opened and the imp flew through, as it shut she stood and flew away angrily watching it shut. The imp slowly sunk to the ground and looked out at the twilight consuming the peaceful kingdom. She slowly flew into the air and nodded solemnly.

This kingdom would be saved by the beast of legends.


	3. Preceding Time

I slept through the night with muffled voices whispering in my ear, my name being heard calling and screaming it out until I woke up with a sudden yell. "Hey, Link!" I shot up from my bed gasping, my hand clutching the pendant tightly as the whispers of my name drifted away. Link groaned from the couch, standing up and yawning as he climbed a latter. "Can you come and help me herd goats?" A man asked, Link yawned and nodded tiredly. He slid down the ladder and looked at me. "I'm sorry (Y/n), that was Fado." I nodded slowly and stretched. "How'd you sleep?" He asked softly. I shrugged and held my head. "It feels like I should be remembering something, but I can't and I'm so sorry," I whispered looking at Link. "It's important I know it is.." I said closing my eyes as Link took my hand. "It's okay, (Y/n) don't worry." He said softly before hugging me. "Come on, let's go outside. I'll show you around." He said softly.

With those words, Link took my hand and I stood and smiled. He let go of my hand and walked outside. I followed him and groaned, covering my eyes. "It's so bright!" I hissed, Link laughed and leaped off of his balcony. I grunted and crawled down the ladder. "Uh.. where's Epona?" Link asked quickly looking around, before running through a different trail. I quickly followed until we happened upon a spring. Ilia was there washing a horse. Link saw Ilia and blushed, I giggled knowingly and winked at him. "Cute." He grumbled and pushed me away.

Link walked over to the large and beautiful Clydesdale horse, I sighed softly and smiled. Link pet her gently and kissed her nose. "This is Epona." He said softly stroking her mane. "Yup!" Ilia said proudly as she saw me. "This is Orodon Spring." She said standing in the water. I reached forward and Epona reared back for a moment before slowly leaning back into my hand. "Steady," Ilia murmured. I shook standing where I was, and in her eyes, I saw my fear reflected back to me.

"I've never seen such a magnificent creature in my life," I whispered softly, Link snorted. "How can you know if you've lost your memory?" He teased, I huffed and looked at Epona. "What a meanie." I joked. Ilia laughed softly. "You must treat her nice, she's a girl too." Link nodded and weaved his fingers together and leaned down beside Epona and me.

"Hop up." He said simply. "Throw your leg over her and let's go." I grabbed onto the saddle and stepped on Link's hand, throwing my leg over and sitting. Ilia helped me with a giggle, winking at me. "Careful with her." My eyes widened as I smiled proudly before Link mounted Epona, sitting behind me. "Hold onto the horn." He informed softly, placing my hands on it. "I'll keep you up here, you shouldn't fall off." I nodded softly and tightened my grip as Epona began to walk forward and out of the spring. She began to trot and I laughed softly, swaying with her movements. As Link and I went down a trail we came upon a quaint town, Link trotted back to a ranch area. I smiled and waved at the villagers, they waved back smiling softly.

Link smiled as we entered the ranch, twenty goats roaming around. "You may want to get off for this." He informed. I nodded as he helped me down gingerly. I stood beside who I'd assume is Fado and watched. "A fine young lad, isn't he?" Fado asked watching Link herd the goats, we rushed back quickly to avoid being trampled. "Yeah, he is," I said watching him. "He's very kind, I hope to become good friends with him," I said softly, Fado laughed. "He loves making friends, he may be a bit quiet but that's fine. It's a refresher because of so many.. loudmouths." I laughed softly as Link finished trotting back to me. "Good job!" I said giving him a thumbs up. "It was all Epona here, I just screamed." I laughed and began the walk back home, by the time we got home it was the night. I forced Link to sleep in his own bed while I slept on the couch instead.

"Link! It's time to wake up!" I bolted up from the couch and slipped off, making more of a racket than I'd like. Link groaned softly and hopped down. "How would you like to see the village?" He asked me as I stood and brushed myself off. "Sounds good," I mumbled softly, Link smiled at me. "Sorry," He said as we walked out, I looked worse than Link with my horrid bed head. "Do you have a brush?" I mumbled, Link shaking his head. "I don't need it usually." I sighed and straightened myself up. "Well, that's wonderful," I mumbled. "Link! There's a new slingshot in the shop! It's only 30 rupees!" Beth said quickly, grabbing his arm.

I blinked and looked at Link. "What are rupees?" I asked as he pulled out his wallet and showed me. "These." I nodded looking at them. Link took my hand and smiled. "How about I give you a tour?" He asked. I nodded softly. "Sounds good," I said, Link beamed and dragged me through the town. We walked into the store but the shopkeeper, Sera, was too worried about her cat to allow us to get the slingshot. Instead, Link climbed onto rocks overlooking a river and picked some reeds. "Watch this," He said and blew into it.

The music that flowed from the reed made me sway softly to the beat, it was beautiful. A caw was heard overhead and I screamed a bit as wings flapped beside me. "This is my falcon." Link said holding out the large bird to me, I looked at him and reached out. "You may not want to do that," He said. "He's not trusting." I nodded as Link looked out and saw a monkey holding a baby basket. "Hey!" He quickly retrieved it and his falcon set it in his arms. "Let's see if Uli lost it." Link said as we hopped down. There Uli sat, very pregnant, with a worried look on her face. "Link have you— oh thank you!" She sighed smiling. Uli looked at me and beamed. "And who is this young lady?" She asked.

"I'm (Y/n)," I said softly, Uli chuckled. "Careful of men, because of one I'm pregnant now." She smiled mischievously at Link, he blushed and his eyes widened. "It's nothing like that, Uli. She's actually lost, (Y/n) lost her memory. When I deliver the gift tomorrow I'm going to take her with to see if anyone knows of her." Uli nodded and looked at me with a frown. "I'm sorry dear, that's terrible! I hope you get back home alright, but with Link protecting you I'm sure you will." She said taking my arm before looking at Link. "Colin made you something, come on!" She said happily. We walked to her house and she gave Link a fishing pole.

"It's unpolished but it works, I hope you enjoy it." Link smiled proudly looking it over. "I love it, and I'll make sure to tell him." He said and led me across the bridge and to a dock. He began to fish and a cat padded beside us. He caught a fish and I smiled about to grab it before that nasty cat took it and ran off. Link and I followed it to the shop. We walked inside and found him sipping milk. Link and I quickly got the slingshot and a bottle of milk, I drank it quickly and happily, before rushing back home.

"You got the slingshot!" Beth gasped. "Show us how it works!" Talo said clapping his hands. "Yeah! Aim for the targets!" Link smiled and laughed. He did as asked and showed Talo how to use it. "Now you just pull back and," Link released Talo's hand and he let go hitting the head of the pumpkin. Talo gasped and cheered, Link smiled and looked at me. "I'll be right back, I'm gonna teach these kids how to sword fight." I laughed as he ran inside, the kids looked at me. "You remembering anything?"

"Yeah! Like your boyfriend!"

"Or your mama!"

"What about where you live?"

"Are you the princess?"

The questions kept coming and I shook my head. "A bit, I don't have a boyfriend. I don't know my mama. I don't know. No, I'm not." I said quickly trying to keep track of all the questions. The kids kept piling up on me and I kept trying to answer as best as I can until Link came out with a wooden sword. The kids cheered and rushed over to him, he taught them how to sword fight before Talo smiled holding onto Link's sword. "Now I can finally punish those monkeys!" He said, a squeak was heard and all three kids turned to see a monkey. Link and I stood still as they ran off to get the monkey. "Fuck." Link whispered and leaped on Epona, riding her into the forest. I gasped and ran after him. "Link! Wait!" For a moment I thought that it wasn't Link in front of me, but a small... thing. A person. I stopped for a moment before seeing Link stopped in front of me, fear in his eyes. "Come on (Y/n)." He said and held out his hand. I grabbed on and hoisted myself onto Epona behind Link. I grabbed onto him tightly as Epona broke into a run. Link pulled out a lantern and lit it as we stopped before a cave, face full of determination as he ran me through. "Talo!" He called out running through the forest before we came upon a locked gate. Link snarled and kicked at it until the lock broke, a Moblin on the other side.

Link pulled out his wooden sword and stabbed it through before he pulled me into the cave. On the other side were more moblins, Link quickly took them out as I stood there stunned. He turned and looked at me. "Come on, we don't have much time." He said grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the wooden bridge. On the bridge was another Moblin, Talo, and the monkey. Link defeated the Moblin and I got the two out of the cage. "Thanks, Link, (Y/n)—"

"You should know better to never run into the woods alone." Link said sternly, Talo froze up and looked at Link with big eyes. "But-"

"But nothing, we were very worried for your safety. You and that monkey could've been harmed, especially you." Link said lightening up as he kneeled down to Talo. "I don't want to see you getting hurt, you're my friend." Talo's eyes welled up with tears as he nodded and hugged Link. I smiled and looked at Talo. "We'll take you to the spring, then you can go home. Okay?" Talo nodded as we walked back with him. "(Y/n), what do you remember?" Talo asked looking at me curiously. "I remember my best friend, he loved me a lot."

"Like kissing love?" Talo asked giggling. "No, not at all. I don't think he really loved me like that, it's a platonic love. Like how you feel about your mom, you love them so much you have to do everything you can to protect and keep them safe. Even if they do wrong, or you do, they'll still love you." I said smiling at Talo. "It's nothing romantic at all," I promised. "And I'm sure we can find my best friend, right Link?" I looked at the blonde with a smile. He nodded quickly. "Yeah, of course. When we find (Y/n)'s best friend I'm sure he'll have a lot to tell us about her and where she came from." I nodded and looked at Link. "You just want dirt on me, don't you?" I teased, Link snickered.

"Well, I guess." He said as we walked across the spring Epona in tow. Talo smiled at the two of us. "Thank you again!" He said and rushed home.

Link turned to me and smiled softly as I watched Talo run home, wondering if soon I would be able to do such a thing.


	4. New Friends

As the next day flew by Link and I sat in the ranch chatting. "Alright Link, mind herding the goats one last time before you go?" Fado asks, Link smiled and stood. "Of course, ready to go (Y/n)?" He asked and I smiled. "Yeah, I am nervous though." I admitted. "About what?" Link asked tilting his head. "Well.. when I meet my best friend again. Will he be mad I forgot him?" I asked worriedly, Link smiled softly. "If I know about being a best friend, it's that even if you forget I'm sure they'll be happy to see you safe and sound." He said grabbing my shoulder and giving it a squeeze. I nodded slowly and smiled, quickly hugging him. "Thank you for all you've done for me Link, I'll never forget you. I promise." Link nodded and hugged back. "Of course (Y/n)." He said and stepped back. "Alright, let's do this." Link called for Epona and mounted her, herding the goats again. Fado smiled at me warmly. "Well (Y/n), it's a pleasure meeting you. I'd love to see you again, hopefully you'll visit?" He asked and I nodded. "For sure!" I promised. Link finished and got off of Epona, leading her and I out the gate and heading to pick up the gift.

As we were heading to get the gift Bo stopped us, speaking to us about delivering the gift and Hyrule. Ilia came from her house and checked out Epona. "She's hurt!" She snapped and looked at Link. "You've been pushing her to hard haven't you!" Before Link could say anything Ilia took Epona's reigns and walked away angrily. "Wait, Ilia he—" Ilia cast me a nasty look as she marched off with Epona, I stood stricken looking to Link. He sheepishly ran after her, and I followed. "Ilia please!" Link pleader following her, she turned and glared. "No! You need to consider her health too!" Ilia snapped and kept walking, Colin stood at the gate gulping as he watched Ilia walk past angrily. He slowly walked towards us. "She's going to the spring, can I come with? Talo and Malo don't let me pass, they just make fun of me." I smiled softly. "Of course Colin." I said softly.

"Thanks a lot Colin, why'd you have to snitch?" Talo hissed seeing Colin, he hid behind Link. Talo looked up and smiled at Link. "Can we play with your sword? Can we?" He smiled and took it off. "Of course." Link said handing over the wooden sword, Talo cheered and ran off with Malo. The two beat the dummies and Colin smiled. "Thank you." He said as we walked to the spring with a sigh. The gate was locked and Link sighed looking at Colin and I. "I'll go in the back way, you guys go in and try to talk her into letting me have Epona back." Link said and ran back, Colin smiled at me and knocked on the gate. "I swear if it's Link I'll— (Y/n)! Colin! Hey." Ilia smiled and opened the gate wider, we walked in. I walked towards Epona and pet her gently. "Ilia? Can you please return Epona to Link?" Colin asked softly. Ilia glared, shaking her head.

"He didn't treat Epona right, so he doesn't deserve her." Ilia growled, Colin frowned and splashed through the water towards her. "Well, she had to save Talo from the monsters! Link had to push her to get them back safe." Ilia blinked. "I didn't know that.." she murmured. "And I need to take her to castle town to see if anyone is looking for me Ilia. It could be my only chance of going home, please?" Ilia frowned and sighed. "Well," Link came out of a hole and stood, brushing himself off. "Link, I'm so sorry!" Ilia said running and hugging him. Link blushed and hugged back. "It's okay.." He said softly as Ilia pulled away. "I didn't know you saved Talo, that's amazing Link. And Epona should be alright to go with you two, as long as you be safe." With that Link and I smiled to each other. I began to attempt and mount Epona on my own.

The rumbling of the ground stopped me as I turned in fear, three giant monsters burst through the gate. Ilia screamed and was trampled along with Colin. I ran over to help and saw Link doing the same, he was hit over the head hard and knocked to the ground. I looked up with wide eyes finding the same fate to me.

As soon as (Y/n) and Link where knocked out the monsters retrieved Ilia and Colin as prizes, not knowing their master was watching. Zant witnessed (Y/n) being knocked out, and face down in the water no less set the man into a frenzy. He sent shadow beings for the monsters and a sword to (Y/n) for her protection. The shadow beings gingerly laid her upon shore with the sword across her chest and left Link in the water. The hero awoke and saw (Y/n) safe and sound quickly running from the spring to go save Ilia. As he ran though, (Y/n) had awoken and was following close behind.

I held the sword in hand, I didn't know where it came from but I trusted it enough to follow Link. We came upon a wall of darkness. "Link, wait!" I said panting, he turned to me with wide eyes. "(Y/n).. you're bleeding." He murmured and reached out, wiping away blood that had dripped down from the wound. "We do this together." I said holding my sword shakily, Link nodded and turned to the wall. A hand shot through and grabbed Link, another cane through and grabbed me. With a scream we were both pulled through the black curtain. I grunted being dropped as I looked up and around. "Woah.." I whispered before gasping, my pendant glowing green.

I looked down to find it doing nothing but glowing. "Link," I said turning to the blonde man who panted harshly. I grabbed onto his shoulder, Link looked up at me and snarled. "(Y/n)—!" I scrambled away from him fearfully. "Run! Monsters!" I turned and found shadow beings surrounding me, they snarled softly. A howl was heard and the shadow being slammed me against the rock, knocking me out once again.

A harsh panting was heard, Link had awoken and (Y/n) laid beside him bleeding. He rushed forward to help but stumbled feeling a chain around his.. paw? Link panicked and looked at himself, finding a wolf instead of a man. He growled and bit at the chain before hearing a laugh. Link turned to (Y/n) hoping to see her awake, but she was still unconscious. Before him was an imp smirking at him. "Hello," She hummed and smiled at Link. "Let me help you," She said and used her powers, the chain broke. "Now, let's make a deal. If you can get out of there without my help, I'll assist your escape." Link growled softly and nudged (Y/n) forward, Midna looked at her.

"I'll help her too." She said slowly, Link nodded and looked around before breaking the boxes. He crawled under the gap and snuck out with a snort. "Alright, let's take her with." Midna said, snapping. (Y/n) shrunk and Midna was able to keep her in the orange hand in her hair. They wove their way through a sewer system and up a tower, (Y/n) clasped in Midna's hand safely. As soon as he reached the top of the tower he realized he was on a castle, but kept going where Midna instructed.

With (Y/n) in hand Midna took the liberty to look her over. She noticed the pendant and sword, Midna curiously looked it over and touched the pendant. It burnt in her hand and she pulled away with a frown. "What are you?" As Link leaped into the last limb of the tower and climbed the stairwell Midna smirked as he padded through. For a moment Link growled at a cloaked figure, Midna chuckling softly. "Midna, you're back. You've been wanted by the shadow beings, is there a reason?" Link recognized the voice to be lighter, but stronger as well. Midna shrugged and smiled. "Seems you've been safe, Twilight princess." The figure sighed and looked at the wolf. "Is this the creature you've been speaking about?" Midna looked Link over and shrugged. "Not what I had in mind, but I guess he'll do." She said shrugging, the cloaked figure looked to Link. "You've been imprisoned, I'm sorry. Hyrule has been turning to a place ruled by shadows rather than those of light. A strange darkness has covered the land, so I tried to defend it. A dark warrior came into my castle and demanded Hyrule for himself. His army had vanquished my own in mere seconds. 'Surrender or die.' He says. 'A question for all people of Hyrule, life or death?!' And, for my people I had to surrender." The figure pulled back her cloak with a sigh. "I am Zelda, princess of Hyrule. The Twilight covered everything like a blanket, the people have been turned to spirits and are unaware. They now live in fear of the unknown. I cannot do a thing to save them either." Zelda said sadly.

"At least it's livable, look at the beauty outside!" Midna said smirking. Zelda perked up. "The guard is making his rounds, hurry!" Midna nods and gets Link out of there in a hurry. As soon as Link reaches outside, Midna flew off of him and into the air. "Do you know where we are now?" She asked, Link growling. "I'll keep my promise, but aren't you forgetting something?" Midna asks as she twirls and shifts to Colin, then Ilia, screaming loudly. She then smirks as Link growls. "Wouldn't you like to save them?" Link looked down in thought and Midna chuckled. "I'd be happy to help as long as you two become my servants and do everything I say. Why the two of you? One is just boring and the other can keep me company. How about it?" Link growled softly and Midna chuckled. "I'll let you think about it." She snapped and Link and (Y/n) were transported back to Orodon Spring.

When Link arrived he was horrified to find he remained a wolf. Link whined and looked at his form. "Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you. You may have left the twilight, but the twilight hasn't left you. I'll let you think about it in the meantime." And with that (Y/n) was set right on the bank, leaving Link to deal with the shadow being. He bit into it harshly and it vanished. Link worriedly padded over to (Y/n), licking at her wounds softly finding her in a deep sleep. His jaws lock onto her shirt and as he tries to exit Midna smiles. "So, you'll be my servants? Good." She answered and helped bring (Y/n) to Link's house. Midna shifted (Y/n) normal size and she lay across the deck. "Since she's safe, I'll need a sword and shield." Link snorted softly and sighed before nodding. The two rushed away to find a sword and shield while (Y/n) slept..

"Hey (Y/n), what's your favorite color?" I looked up to see a blur, holding something in their hand. I blinked recognizing the voice of a child. "I like green, because I've never seen it before on the ground. When I'm a grown up I wanna see green everywhere!" I heard myself answering and dancing around. I fell along with the blur as we looked up into the sky smiling. "My favorite color is black, because of all the black things in our world are so cool. Like you (Y/n), you're really cool!" I squealed and sat up smiling at the sky before hearing a jingle, I turned and saw my pendant being held out to me. "Take this (Y/n), it'll keep you,"

(Trigger warning ahead)

"Safe." The voice deepened suddenly and I felt fear coursing throughout me. I was shaking with fear and looking up at the blur. "You're safe now." I nodded and started to cry. Why was I so scared? I turned and saw blood. Blood pooling from around two more shadows and I knew who they were. My parents. They were killed, my father killed my mother and then himself. I cried out and hugged the shadow tightly, this shadow was my best friend. He was safe and warm... and home. I knew safety when I looked at him. "What's your name?" I wondered aloud, the shadow seeming to hear me. "(Y/n)," he spoke as I stood slowly, tears down my face. He walked forward and wiped away my tears. "You'll know my name, by the time I'm through with this world you'll be screaming it in anger and I'm so sorry." He whispered and held me close.

"(Y/n), when I see you again and you see me. I'm so sorry, please forgive me and know that I love you with all my heart. I can try to keep you safe but please stay out of this fight, I can't stand to see you get hurt." I looked up at the shadow and hugged back tightly. "I know, but I have to. I need to know who I am." The shadow slumped into my arms, shaking softly. He was crying. "As you wish." He kissed my forehead and vanished leaving me alone. I sighed softly and buried my face into my hands and awoke.

I opened my eyes and yawned, looking around I recognized Link's house. I sat up and stretched, finding the night eerily silent. "Alright.." I muttered softly and looked down. I slowly crawled down the ladder, my head pounding. "Shit," I grumbled and got to the bottom, holding my head. "I think I lost a few brain cells getting hit." I joked and heard the padding of feet. With a sigh of relief I turned to find a wolf running straight for me.

A terrified scream ripped through me as I scrambled to get away.


End file.
